


Walking Into Peace

by Erin_Rogoff



Category: Daryl Dixon x Reader - Fandom, Daryl x Reader - Fandom, Governor x Reader
Genre: F/M, Geeks, Walkers, Zombies, the walking dead - Freeform, twd, walking dead - Freeform, wd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Rogoff/pseuds/Erin_Rogoff
Summary: The Governor rapes the reader and the reader longs for death to take her, end her pain and suffering. An angel comes to her in the form of her lover, Daryl Dixon, who carries her into peace.





	

I hurt all over. My legs were numb, my arms were pinned above my head, and my abdomen ached. I longed for death to come take me. This was a fate worse than death. The Governor lay above me, his face sweaty and covered in dirt. I always thought of him as an opponent in a game of chess but this was far worse than that. I thought he only had eyes for Andrea, but right now I was proven wrong. Very wrong. The Governor thrust harder and harder into me till I cried out in pain, sobbing. He only laughed and said I screamed more than Andrea did when he first tried her on for size; he even went so far as to say I must have been a virgin with how tight I was. I am what I am but I am not a virgin. My lover is back at the prison keeping a watch for my return. I wept and looked to the sky above me. I wished for death to take me so I would be reunited with my loved ones in Heaven. My parents and siblings. In this moment, I doubted how my lover could continue to love me after being taken by another man. I feared being tossed aside but my lover may not care. I didn't know, and that truly scared me.   
"God... take me..." I begged.  
"God doesn't exist. Didn't you know that?" The Governor asked me in tune to his painful thrusts. "I'm the closest thing you'll ever know to a god." I looked to my left and to my right. I saw no one running towards me to help me escape my terrible fate. I heard low moans and growls and I knew what that meant. Walkers were around.  
"Help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping that one or more walkers would find their way here and destroy one or both of us. Preferably the Governor. I managed to let out a shrill, piercing shriek. I heard the moans get louder. I twisted away as I heard the Governor cry out in pain. I wrenched away and felt something inside me twist. I felt agony in my abdomen but that didn't stop me from running away as fast as I could.  
"You little bitch! I'll kill you!" The Governor shouted. He cried out in pain again and I tried to remain as quiet as I could. I looked dead but I smelled alive. My once white sundress was now covered in blood. My blood. The Governor raped me and this is what I had to show for it. I continued to bleed and continued to feel pain. I clutched my stomach and fell down. I was able to run away to an alley between two buildings so I was at least shielded from the walkers, if only for a little while. I let myself cry as I lay in the grass and dirt.  
Footsteps. Someone, or someone who once was, was coming towards me.  
"Take me..." I said quietly, begging God and the Angel of Death to come take away the shell of a life I was living. I saw the shadow of the thing above me. I shaded my eyes from the sun and thought to see a walker but it wasn't. Instead it was Daryl Dixon. Daryl was my angel, my savior in many ways but none so great as this. I extended my hand towards him and he slung his crossbow around his shoulder. He said nothing, just looked at me. "Daryl..." I whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." He lifted me in his arms and held me for a moment. "I should have brought my gun with me but I didn't want to be tempted to use it. I should have! I should have shot the Governor's good eye and blinded him! I wish he were dead for what he did to me! Daryl, I'm sorry!" I wept into his shirt. Daryl only held me closer and tried to comfort me.   
"You shouldn't apologize to me or to anyone. You're a great ally in a fight and no one in our clan I know would want to go against you. Rick loves you like a little sister, Carl adores you, Carol calls you her best friend, and-"   
"What do you think of me?" I stared up at Daryl, my eyes wide with fear and my eyelashes dotted with tears.   
"I love you no matter what. We'll live and die together." Daryl kissed my lips and I felt a twinge of pain for when the Governor was attacking me, my lips split and stained my paled skin as he was on top of me.   
"I love you, Daryl. Forever. Take me into peace, my angelic savior." I closed my eyes as my arms wrapped around his neck. Daryl looked around the corner of the building and began walking. Walking where, I do not know. I didn't care. I think he was taking us back to the prison where Hershel and Carol would give me bandages and help heal my wounds. I was in the arms of the man I loved and we were walking into peace. We were going somewhere safe where the walkers couldn't get to us. At least, for now. As Daryl walked with me in his arms, I listened to his heartbeat as we moved quietly passed the walkers feasting on the Governor's dying body, the Governor himself cursing Daryl and I as we escaped. What would happen next? I did not know. All I knew was that Daryl was walking with me into peace...


End file.
